


lost and found

by campbellswolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellswolfe/pseuds/campbellswolfe
Summary: Two times Serena stole an item of Bernie's clothing.





	1. Silent Night

It was a Friday in the midst of October where Bernie and Serena were both working the same 5am until 4pm shift that day. After a stressful day of balancing paperwork and duties in theatre, there is nothing better either of them could think of doing than jumping into bed and lazing the rest of the day away in each others arms. And so they did...

*

Serena drove them back to her house, stopping to pick up a takeaway on the way. 

"Ham and pineapple for you, o' strange one?"

Bernie scrunched her nose and nodded.

"You know me too well... HEY, how does that make me strange?"

"Fruit... on pizza...? Yuck" Serena rolled her eyes before winking at Bernie and closing the door before making her way into the shop to order their food. Bernie simply chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

*

They spent most of the evening curled up on the sofa eating, drinking, chatting about their day and even managed to catch a repeat of a documentary on TV that they both wanted to watch a few days back but didn't find the time to. After a while they vacated upstairs and got themselves ready for bed. Whilst it was Serena's turn to occupy the bathroom, Bernie turned on the electric blanket to warm up the bed for the both of them and by the time Serena was finished, Bernie was already fast asleep. Stray blonde curls splayed all over her side of the pillow, the duvet wrapped tightly around her torso, two feet sticking out from the bottom of the bed topped by a faint snore coming from the blonde trauma surgeon. Serena smiled at the sight and slipped in beside her, wrapping an arm around her middle and kissing Bernie's cheek before falling soundly asleep for the first time in goodness knows how long. 

She'd been finding it hard to adjust to her different shift patterns that week which resulted in her sleeping pattern having constant, drastic changes. Serena slept for about two hours, body now entwined with Bernie's (they always somehow manage to entangle themselves in one another during the night) but was now beginning to stir until she was suddenly bolt awake, staring at the wall opposite for a while trying to force herself back into slumber but she couldn't.

Carefully untangling herself from Bernie whilst being sure not to wake her, she made her way downstairs into the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle. Realising she was only in silk pyjamas and it being the middle of October, she picked up Bernie's leather jacket that was draped over the chair at the dining table and put it on. This was quicker than running all the way upstairs to get her dressing gown. A cup of tea now in hand, Serena made her way out onto the back patio to sit on the swinging chair. Her back garden had a great view over the city of Holby. The faint sounds of traffic passing in the distance, the bright lights on buildings illuminating the skyline, it really was breathtaking.

*

Bernie awakened, almost sweating from the heat that the electric blanket was giving off. Now fully awake, she turned hoping to be greeted by Serena's sleeping face, her most favourite sight, but instead found herself squinting trying to indicate the time on the clock in almost pitch darkness. 2:36am. Bernie knew there was only one place Serena could be, the same place she had found her every night this past week...

Bernie tried to locate her favourite jacket but couldn't find it anywhere.

"I'm sure I brought it back from the hospital with me. Where the bloody hell is it?"

Bernie always had a habit of speaking to herself in times of frustration. She shrugged and headed towards the back door, Serena would soon warm her up if need be.

*

"Still can't sleep, eh?" Bernie could just about make out Serena sitting in the chair. 

"Hmm. It's just all these different shifts, it's definitely starting to take it's toll"

"Me too. That and the fact that my arse was about to set on fire from that bloody electric blanket, we need to stop leaving it on all night"

Serena laughed. The laugh that warms Bernie's heart every time she hears it. Bernie switched on the little outdoor light and was now able to see Serena more clearly. And BINGO! she had found her jacket.

"I seem to have had a rather expensive item of clothing stolen from me... you haven't seen it anywhere have you?"

"Can't say I have? When did you last hav-, oh, wait a minute, I may just be the culprit. Caught red handed. I'm sorry!"

Bernie made her way over to Serena and sat down beside her. Serena went to take the jacket off but Bernie stopped her and draped it back over her, leaving her arm around Serena's shoulders and bringing her into a cuddle.

"It looks better on you anyway, darling"

They sat in companionable silence for a while, both sipping from Serena's cup of tea to warm themselves up, hands entwined in the middle of them, stolen glances and shy smiles shared with the distant hustle and bustle of Holby filling the air around them.

*


	2. Super Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying this. I just love fluffy Berena fics and I hope mine brings a smile to your face.  
> The next chapter will be quite long but I'm looking forward to writing it and of course, it'll be sickly sweet.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, you wonderful lot!

The week after the leather jacket incident, Bernie and Serena still found themselves extremely busy and weren't seeing much of each other around the ward. Bernie, knowing Serena was struggling with sleep at the moment, took on most of the work in theatre and left Serena to tackle the paperwork, emails and minor injuries on AAU.

*

It was fast approaching the afternoon and Serena couldn't bear the silence of the office any longer and also found herself missing Bernie. The silence soon filled with the rumbling of Serena's stomach, she was too rushed off her feet this morning that she forgot to grab something to eat. She knew Bernie was due for a break from theatre soon so she sent her a little text...

_Missing your face. Lunch in the peace garden at 1? I hope everything is going well in theatre. Love you. Sx_

A shiver came over her and it didn't take her long to notice where the draft was coming from. Bernie always made the mistake of not shutting the windows when leaving their office at night time so they'd obviously been open all night. She closed the window and went to get her trusty black duster coat. Draped over her coat was Bernie's Holby hoodie, she picked it up and was instantly greeted with Bernie's scent. She rubbed it against her cheek and smiled fondly. She decided to put that on instead and wrapped it around her torso tightly. It made her feel safe and gave her comfort while Bernie was absent and not there to envelope Serena in her arms. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she grinned as the name popped up brightly on her screen...

_A coffee and a cuddle suits me just fine. Not much of an appetite this afternoon. See you soon, gorgeous. Bx_

*

Serena ordered herself a cheese and ham sandwich and two double shot lattes and then made her way out to the peace garden. It wasn't too cold outside and her favourite swinging chair wasn't occupied either. Placing the cups of coffee on the ground beside her, she tucked into her sandwich as she waited for her beloved Bernie to show up.

Bernie finished up in theatre just before 1 o'clock and swung by the office to get her hoodie but soon noticed it wasn't there. She shrugged it off and just thought she might've left it in the locker room. She picked up her coat from the rack and headed off to meet Serena.

*

Bernie approached the peace garden and spotted Serena swinging in the chair, gazing out at the shrubbery, coffee cup in hand and humming contently to herself with a smile on her face. Bernie could have happily stood there all day watching Serena, she looked so peaceful and happy, the sight really warmed her heart.

"Hey you!"

"Ah, Bernie!" 

"You know..." Bernie walked over to the chair and looked down at Serena with a raised brow. "If you're going to start making a habit out of stealing my outdoor garments, at least wear them properly." She sat down beside Serena and bumped their shoulders together, eliciting a slightly confused smile from the brunette.

"Properly?"

Bernie nodded. "Yes, properly. Here, I'll show you. You haven't even got it zipped up, you mad woman!"

She zipped the hoodie right up, taking extra care not to catch the skin on Serena's neck, placing a kiss to Serena's cheek when she made it to the top, obtaining another smile from Serena and a low hum of content. She took both of the drawstrings and pulled them as tight as she could. "Bloody hell! I don't know why you have it all tight like this. Makes it look like you're wearing a superhero cape"

"Well, that makes you my Super Serena then, doesn't it?"

She ruffled up the hood so that it was tight around Serena's neck. "There we go. Just perfect and I don't mean the hoodie."

They both smiled at each other and Serena passed Bernie the coffee she'd gotten her. "I do believe a cuddle was requested also, Ms Wolfe?"

Bernie nodded and Serena didn't need to be asked twice, she opened her arms and Bernie all but fell into them. Her head resting under Serena's chin, left arm wrapping securely around Serena's middle. "Tough time in theatre this morning?" Serena stroked some of the matted blonde curls away from Bernie's face. "Mm, you could say that. It was difficult but we managed to save them. I'm feeling much better now that I'm in your arms though" and with that, Serena planted a kiss to the top of Bernie's head, let her lips linger there for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you, darling"

"I love you too, Super Serena" 

They both chuckled and held onto each other that extra bit tighter, both now feeling utterly content in the safety of one another's arms.

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really dumb but oh well, I hope you all like it!


End file.
